Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters
by xXBeyondBirthdayXx
Summary: Hello. My name is Kyle Broflovski, and I'm gay for my Super Best Friend. NOT A ONE SHOT StanxKyle & Other Pairings!
1. My Name is Kyle

**I am a major Style fan girl, so I decided I HAD to write a fanfiction~! This isn't a one-shot, by the way, and in the story they are around 13/14. Anyway, who went to Connecticon 09!? It was the best con ever!!! I made so many friends, and it was just awesome XD. I even saw South Park cosplayers (who I attacked for hugs every time I saw them XD). **

**I'm also going to be cosplaying as Kyle soon ^_^**

* * *

I slapped my alarm clock until I smacked the off button, and sat up in my bed. I stretched, rubbed my eyes, and all those other waking-up-shit rituals. My hair was insane this morning, due to me tossing and turning so much in my sleep. I got up, cracking my fingers while I trudged over to my bathroom. I stripped out of my boxers, stepping into the tub for a shower. I relaxed once I felt the hot water hitting my back, and massaged shampoo into my red hair. I thank the years for letting my Jewfro change into silky curls; it's straight at the root and curls at the ends. I also have bangs, which my mom hates because she wants to let everyone see my green eyes. Apparently, my eyes are neon green with silver flecks in them, as people tell me, but I don't see them. I also have a few very light freckles sprinkled across my nose thanks to the sun.

I rubbed the soap along my pale skin, and sighed.

Today's the first day of eighth grade.

I guess I'm pretty excited, I mean, it's my last year of middle school, and there's going to be a trip to New York in May for all the eighth graders. And starting this year, I've been friends with my best friend in the entire world, Stan Marsh, for ten years. And… he's been dating Wendy Testicle- I mean Testaburger for like… six years. But it was always an on-off thing, and at least I can say I was Stan's first kiss.

Yeah, I know, _gay_.

But it was in kindergarten, and I saw it on T.V., so I ran up to Stan and kissed him. No biggie. Except I sort of think Stan's hot. But I'm going through puberty… it's totally normal… right?

I shook my head, stepping out of the bath and drying myself off quickly. I admired my naked self in the mirror, and I know it sounds creepy but I want to see how I'm doing. Well, I still have baby fat (I have the cute boyish charm on my face), and I'm skinny, but I have a little belly. I also don't have any acne, and thank God none on my back like boys my age are supposed to have. Ew, that's so gross.

I walked into my room, opening my drawer and finding some clothes to wear. It's usually cold here in Colorado, but during the summer it warms up to be about in the seventies, so I don't have to worry about the weather being cold until Mid-October. I put on some boxers, forest green skinny jeans, and a green sleeveless shirt with a zip-up white sweater over it. I also put my hat on, it just sort of… completed my outfit, I should say. And plus, Stan likes my hat. And I like his hat.

I slung my back-pack over my shoulder, running down the stairs two steps at a time.

"Hey mom," I greeted my mother.

"Hey sweetie, good luck on your first day of school!" She gives me some lunch money and I'm out the door, running down the street to my bus stop. I felt my heart skip a beat. Stan was there.

When exactly did I start liking Stan? About… two years ago on my twelfth birthday.

**.:Flashback:.**

_Kyle Broflovski regretted inviting Eric Cartman, because of course, the guy brought alcohol. To Kyle's TWELFTH birthday. He was barely a teenager, and he thanked God that his parents decided to go on a vacation the week of his birthday, so he was home alone. His Super Best Friend Stan's fruit punch was spiked by none other than the lard-ass himself, and Stan was really tipsy._

_Kyle watched his Super Best Friend stumble through the crowd. "Aw shit,"_

_Kyle ran over to Stan, supporting the raven haired male. "Alright Stan…" _

_He lead Stan up the stairs to his bedroom, the poor boy had thrown up on himself downstairs. He started stripping the raven, and before he knew what was going on, he was pinned down to the floor by the raven himself._

"_Kyyyyle… you look so preeeeettyyy…" Stan giggled in drunken bliss._

_Kyle blushed, his blush reaching his ears. "S-Stan!! Y-you're drunk and you have a girlfriend!"_

"_I don't give a flying horse-fuck about her," Stan slurred, his face moving dangerously close to Kyle's._

_Kyle the noticed how blue Stan's eyes were, and how silky his hair was, and how his lips were pink and the shape was perfect to fit his own mouth. Before he knew what he was doing, he craned his neck up and planted a sloppy, wet kiss on the drunken Stan's lips._

**.:Flashback over:.**

I blushed furiously. We didn't go all the way, and really, we kissed a few times. But the rest of the night was me giving Stan a bath, falling asleep next to him, and waking up to him puking in the toilet, and bitching that he was going to kill Cartman. He didn't remember the kissing or any of the stuff he said at all.

I stopped when I neared Stan. He turned to give me his stunning smile. His hair is as straight, silky, and black as it was when we were eight. His neon blue eyes are one of my favorite things about him. He still has a cute boyish charm, we both have a baby face. He was a few inches taller than me, I'm about 5'3 and he's 5'8. I sort of have to look up to talk to him, but that's okay. Stan was wearing his skinny jeans (skinny jeans are really popular right now), and a blue t-shirt with 'Fuck Off' written on it in Japanese. He also had fishnet arm socks, and a blue bandana around his neck, very much like a 'scene kid'. He also had his hat on, my favorite one with the red cotton ball at the top. He looked gorgeous.

"Hey, we have band practice later, right?" He asked, throwing his arm around my shoulders. I felt my ears turn red. He smelled like Axe Chocolate, or whatever.

"U-um, yeah!" I responded. I wish I could wrap my arm around his waist, but he'd laugh and say something like, 'dude, _gay_'.

I didn't mention that we're in a band, did I? Well, we're in a band called After December. I'm the lead singer, I sing really well, and I also play guitar. Stan's also a singer, he sings a few songs and he sings in the background, he also plays guitar. Kenny's our drummer, and Token is our bassist. Cartman said he had better things to do than fag out in a band, and over the years we became pretty close with Token. We mostly played covers, but we had a few songs of our own, too. Our last show was last week at a bowling alley.

"Cool," He smiled. "Do you know if you're going to go on the trip to New York in April? The school's already sending out the payment sheets, what a bunch of cheap fags."

I chuckled. "Yeah, right. I'm going. My mom was like '450 dollars to send my buhbee to New York for a week!? That's a deal!'. I swear she's a stereotypical Jew, looking for dollars and pennies."

Stan laughed. His laugh sounded like a peal of bells to me, and it was perfect, just like him. He suddenly stopped, and looked at me.

"Dude, I love you." I felt my stomach do a back flip. He, of course, meant he loved me like a brother since we're Super Best Friends, but I pretend he means he's in love with me.

"I love you too." I meant it.

He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but grin back. The bus was just coming down the street, and he let go of me. I decided to drop a hint, and subtly let my hand brush his thigh. I was looking the other way, but I could feel him staring at me. I blushed a little, and glanced at him. He was giving me a confused look.

"Hey the bus is here." I said, climbing on with Stan behind me. We were headed towards the back before a felt some one smack my ass. I yelped, blushing.

"Nice ass, Broflovski!" I heard Bebe yell, and I glared at her quickly. She had the biggest crush on me, and I had to double date with Stan and Wendy a few times with Bebe, 'cause Wendy's parents didn't want her out alone with a boy.

I sat down in one of the last back seats, and scooted over for Stan. He was about to sit down when an arm yanked him down in the seat in front and across from me. That fucking bitch Wendy, his girlfriend for like, years, pulled him down so he would sit with her.

Honestly, there is no reason for me to hate her so much. Wendy's really nice to me, and everyone (except Cartman), but I'm so jealous of her that I grew to hate her, because she has Stan, the one thing I want the most. I crossed my arms, staring out the window, being forced to listen to their 'I love you's and kissing sounds. I wanted to punch her and freaking strangle the bitch, but most of all, I wanted to cry. I sometimes wonder why I can't be a normal guy and like girls like Rebecca or Bebe (God FORBID if I were straight that I'd like Bebe). But dude… I'm gay for my Super Best Friend.

I sighed, and felt something plop next to me.

"Dude are you okay?" I heard Stan's voice and my heart skipped a beat.

I turned to look at his cute face, and it took all my might not to kiss him right then and there. But I didn't.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy." My voice cracked.

Stan sighed, and hugged me. "You sure?"

"Yeah, positive." I hugged him, smiled to myself.

I loved when he hugged me. I don't know, it's just… I love it. I wanted him to hold me forever and kiss my lips and tell me he loves me. But that's not going to happen anytime soon.

He pulled away and smiled at me. "Hey, want to go on a double date Friday?"

I sighed. "Why n-"

Cartman cut me off. "Yeah, the date will be you and Stan and Wendy and Bebe! I know Kahl will loooove that!"

I blushed. "Shuttup fatass!"

"HA! I knew it!" Cartman laughed menacingly. "The stupid Jew's face is all red!"

"Shuttup Cartman!" Stan punched Cartman in the nose, and Cartman started swearing at him, but eventually calmed down and moved up a few seats to sit with Butters.

I smiled, brushing my hand against his thigh again.

"Dude, _gay_." Stan laughed, and I played along, laughing.

Stan just broke my heart a little.

* * *

**How did you like the first chapter? I hope it was good! And the next chapter will probably be them at school ^_^**


	2. Sitting there, Being Gorgeous

**Sorry it took so long to update, my computer broke and my new one doesn't have Word, so I'm on my dad's XD/**

**I actually had this finished chapter emailed to me before my other one broke, but I sent the wrong file and lost it all DX. **

_----------------------------------------------------_

_You were talking to her  
But messing with me  
It's finally clear  
You're blurring the lines  
Are you disturbed?  
Oh, now you care  
Why do you race through my red lights?_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

The second we reached the school, it was like a stampede of bulls getting off the bus. I got off, waiting for Stan. He got off, trailed by Miss Bitch herself. I swear, I wish I was a girl right now, because then I'd be dating Stan. I'd have freaking double D's, and he'd be all over me, unlike Wendy, who barely has a B-cup. He started walking to me, holding her hand. I sort of lost it, growling a bit, and stalking off towards the school. Life is fabbity fab fab. Not.

I pulled out my schedule, and noticed I had Homeroom in room 182, in the new wing of the school. I got there as fast as I could, hoping that some close friends were in my homeroom. The first thing I noticed was the teacher, who was obviously a new one since I've never seen her before. She had fake blonde hair, and big bosums. She was pretty young, I'm guessing twenty two? Twenty three? Her nameplate said 'Ms. Anusly'. Poor lady, knowing the kids in South Park, she'd get shit for her name, and how it has 'Anus' in it.

I looked around my homeroom. The kids in my homeroom were Rebecca, Red (the girl), Bebe, Annie, Stacy, Ferarri, Lexus, Wendy (ew), Red Goth, Craig, Kenny (yay!), Jason, Butters, Pip, Christophe.... and Stan. I could smell his Axe from the door, and he was all the way in the back. I quickly took the seat next to him. I looked up to talk to him, but Wendy Testiclebuns wrapped her arms around his neck, nibbling at his ear, and doing that slutty thing where girls sort of push their boobs against the guy. I saw her smirk at me. I counted to ten in my head so I wouldn't get pissed.

I didn't care much for the girls in our homeroom, though Rebecca and I were friends. Red Goth was looking as emo as ever, and he kept eyeing me. I never liked the guy. Craig was alright, he had anger management, and he beat up a whole bar of bikers last year because his Guinea pig, Stripe, died. He was also pretty over-protective of his best friend, Tweek Tweak, the coffee addict who's always jittering. Kenny was also my second best friend, Stan remaining first. Jason had a receding hair line, it's weird. Butters is so totally gay, but try and mess with him and the girls will kick your ass. They love Butters. Pip is really nice, and I regret being so terrible to him, because we're actually pretty good friends now, even though he always talks about Damien. I swear, he's in love with him. Christophe and I were friends, and he always had my back, honestly. He's the only one who knows about my crush on Stan.

Ms. Anusly got us all in our seats with our locker numbers and combos in hand (though not without some remarks about her name.) I took all my crap, and went to my locker, B2-636. Stan had locker b2-634. I was inbetween Kenny and Craig. Wendy had locker B1-601. Ha, bitch was on the other side of the hall, all the way down the hall from Stan. Karma's a bitch, hehe.

I shoved all my shit in my locker, minus my binder. I trudged back into homeroom, sitting at my seat.

"Hey, band practice today, dude?" I heard Kenny's voice as he sat next to me.

Over the years, Kenny became... well, hot. He had lightly tanned skin, and the most piercing blue eyes, and soft blonde hair that he wore in some 'skater' haircut with bangs and shit.

"Yeah," I replied. "At 4:30."

"Awesome." Kenny grinned. "Did you get new sheet music?"

I rolled my eyes and grinned. I played piano, and Kenny loved that. He always came over to hear me play, even without an invitation. Kenny thought it was amazing and beautiful that I played piano.

"Yes," I said. "Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade."

"Can I see?" Kenny asked.

I nodded, "One sec, it's in my locker."

I left the homeroom for a second, to go grab my sheet music. I noticed Craig and Tweek at Craig's locker. It looked like their hands were intertwined. I grunted, and they both recoiled quickly, Craig glaring at me while I rummaged through my locker for the sheet music. I got my music, quickly returning to home room to show it to Kenny.

Craig came in to, and he had a dark bruise on his neck, which he covered with the collar of his sweatshirt. Suspicious...

I looked at Stan. He had no idea he was hurting me, sitting there, being all gorgeous. And I had to suffer through all his talks about Wendy and shit. God, I swear if he skipped band practice, I was going to murder his gorgeous ass. He skipped a few times for Wendy. And I had it up to here with that shit. Wendy has to go, he knows he's secretly in love with me.

... I wish.

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

How You Love Me Now - Hey Monday

**Sorry it was so short~ I just really wanted a chapter out!**


	3. I'm Too Addicted

**Hiya~!**

**xXBeyondBirthdayXx here =]. I might change my fanfiction name, but I'm the type to never let something go, so I dunno X3.**

**I'm doing the 100 themes challenge with South Park! My dead line is January 16th, I started on October 16, and I'm only on 23 DX.**

**Anyway,**

**here's a chapter of ****Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters****! Next chapter will be dedicated to anyone who knows what the title is~!**

**I'm also thinking of writing an OC story, because I always submit my OC to South Park stories, but I want to write my own now cuz I lurve my OC (Rhiannon) X3.**

**Here we go =]]**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_You would not believe your eyes,  
If ten million fireflies.  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep.  
'Cause they fill the open air,  
And leave teardrops everywhere.  
You think me rude,  
But I would just stand and stare._  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The bell rang, dismissing us all to first period. I walked out my homeroom last, schedule in hand. The first two weeks you wouldn't get in trouble if you were late, because South Park County High was so huge, it was basically a freaking college, it's pretty hard to find your classes. I wouldn't be surprised if I took a flight of stairs in Building A and ended up on the fourth floor of Building C. But I guess the school directors decided to cut us freshies some slack, so they made Buildings A and B Freshman and Junior classes, and Buildings C and D Sophmore and Senior classes. But either way, we all had electives (like art, music, orchestra...) or classes like P.E. or Lunch with ANYONE, ANY grade.

First period, I moved my little body all the way to room 182, all the way in Building C. I was relieved when I finally found the feckin' room, I mean, it was like a maze, and I was the mouse trying to get to room 182, which was the cheese. I walked into the classroom, looking around, making a double take.

I didn't know who the fuck any of these people were.

"Get outta here, Freshie." some bulky jock in the back of the room called out. They laughed.

"Um." I started. God, Kyle, you IDIOT. You misread 'B' for 'C'.

The teacher took one look at me, and told me to leave.

Wow, nice people here.

I left the classroom in a huff, pretty pissed I went in the wrong room. In the wrong fucking BUILDING, for Pete's sake. I eventually made it to first period English, room 182, Building B. I quickly explained I went to the wrong building, before taking a seat next to Mr. Gorgeous himself, who happened to be in my class. I grinned to myself, mental disco-inferno victory dance in my head. He smiled at me as I sat down.

The teacher went on to explain about how we had to read in this class and we had many reports and journals do every Friday, blah blah blah... I honestly think I fell asleep. I don't remember anything about this class. I just remember walking in, sitting next to Stan, and then the bell rang.

"Dude..." I muttered.

"Hm?" Stan was collecting his things, and looked at me with a look of question upon his pretty face.

"I don't remember this class." I bit my bottom lip, following him out of the room. "I just remember sitting next to you, then the bell rang."

"You did that creepy thing where you stare ahead blankly, not blinking or moving or anything." Stan laughed. "I think you actually fell asleep with your eyes open."

I laughed. "What do you have next?"

"Math." Stan made a face. "I hate math. It sucks balls and weiners."

I couldn't help but laugh. Stan was so childish, it was adorable. "Aha, nice. I have _Italiano_. _Arrivederci, _Stanley."

We parted ways as I headed for my Italian class. I've been taking Italian since seventh grade, this was my third year, and I got to admit, I was pretty good. My Italian class was near my English class, it was actually on the second floor of Building B. Score one for the Jew-man.

...

I have to stop hanging out around Cartman.

I sort of... waltzed in to class. I spotted a few familiar faces (well, I knew everyone, but I mean people I'm friends with). Craig, Wendy (ewww!), Red, Clyde, and Kenny. Craig was sitting with Clyde, and Wendy was sitting with Red, who were sitting in front of Kenny who was trying to hit on Red. Oh, the fun we have.

I sat down next to my blond bombshell of a best friend.

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket, 'cause I could totally see myself in your pants." Kenny smirked at Red, who gasped, blushed, and turned around quickly. Wendy rolled her eyes at him.

"Leave her alone," She said.

"Wasn't talking to you, Wenders." Kenny said calmly, turning to me before Wendy could reply. "Hey, Kylers."

He hugged me, and grinned. "You better have brownies."

"What?" I tugged on one ear of my green ushanka.

"When I show up unexpectedly at your doorstep today to hear you play beautiful melodious music on that piano of yours, I expect to be treated with your famous Jew brownies." Kenny smiled a lop-sided grin, which most girls swooned over. I would to, but I love Stan.

For Italian class, we basically went over expectations for the school year, and how since we were now in High School Italian, if we failed the first Quarter of the year, we'd be sent back to the eighth grade class (not the school, they have eighth grade level classes here.). I was positive I wouldn't be sent back to the Eighth grade class. I don't mean to brag, but I got the highest scores in class.

My teacher, Miss Tomassi, passed out sheets to the people in the front rows (in my row, being some Morman kid named Gregory and Annie). Kenny and I get them last, since we sit all the way in the back. I look over the sheet, just skimming the contents, until I come to a sentence that catches my eye. The two people (one boy, one girl) with the highest grades in each class win a trip to Italy at the end of the year. Dude! I get the straight 100's, and I'm sure Stan (who also takes Italian, I'm not sure which period he has it, though) gets straight 100's! And if my plan to win Stan's heart works, it'll be like a two week honeymoon in Italy, basically. The land of Romance!

I grin to myself, I can just imagine all the romantic kissing and stuff...

"Kyle, you're drooling." Kenny's voice brings me back to reality. Aw shit. I wipe my mouth (and the desk).

Wendy turned around and smiled at me. "Stan told me you guys were hanging out Friday." She said.

"Yeah..." I replied hesitantly.

"Can I come?" She asked. "And can I invite some friends?"

God Dammit! Stan, Kenny, Tweek, Craig, Cartman, Clyde, and I were all going to go bowling Friday. But now Wendy wanted to come, and she'd invite Bebe, Red, Rebecca, Kelly, Tammy, and a billion other girls. But I was supposed to be nice.

"I'm not sure, I'll ask Stan about it at lunch, and I'll get back to you." I replied.

"Alright!" She grinned at me, turning back to Red and talking about All Time Blow- er, Low.

It wasn't fair. Wendy was so nice to me, to EVERYONE. And I hated her. I don't WANT to hate her, I just do, and it makes me feel like such an asshole.

I glanced over at the clock right when the bell rang. Woohoo? I collected all my things, standing up and pushing my chair in. What did I have third period...

Science

I love Science, honestly. I don't know... I'm just... good at it, so I like it. But I like English more. My Science class was in Building A, first floor, room 78.

I hope Stan's in my class.

...

I'm too addicted to him for my own good.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'd like to make myself believe,  
That Planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
'Cause everything is never as it seems._  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fireflies - Owl City

**Sorry for the rushy-ness, but my mate (friend) is coming to pick me up cuz we're gonna watch Paranormal Activity =D!**

**So I'll catch ya on the flipside =3**


End file.
